Instant crush
by hinata-kuran
Summary: buscare venganza juro que lo haré Sasuke Uchiha, me has quitado el amor de la chica que mas quería y ahora pagaras por ello tu o ella morirán y de algo estoy seguro sufrirás lo que yo estoy sufriendo en este momento así que espérame mejor amigo. SasuxHinaxNaru


Holaaa de nuevo yo Hinata-Kuran whaaa hacia mucho que quería hacer una historia original mía xD pues espero que les guste así que los dejo leer :3

.

.

.

.

Las verdaderas buenas historias

Salen cuando en realidad sientes al personaje.

.

.

.

Instant crush

Era de noche nadie e Konoha estaba despierto a esa hora todos dormían la luna iluminaba todo y la aldea no podía lucir mejor pero en un lugar no muy lejano de allí había un chico un chico de cabello rubio sentado en la orilla de un lago sus ojos demostraban más de lo que él quería dejar ver no podía creer que el mismo había perdido todo tan rápido es que su amada chica lo había dejado por las tonterías que el mismo había hecho si pensar en lo que podía pasar pero ahora lo sabía, sabía que era ver a la persona que más amaba en manos de otra persona ver que su felicidad ya no la producía el si no otra persona eso lo llenaba de ira celos y mucho dolor.

Se paro estaba dispuesto a irse pero el odio lo comía por dentro esto no quedaría así esto tendría n final trágico y no para el sino para el idiota que le había quitado a la persona que el mas quería.

Los recuerdos lo atacaron uno por uno como espadas que se clavaban en su memoria y no lo soltaban no paraban de rondar haciéndole recordar todo lo que había pasado.

Era una mañana radiante en Konoha a todos en ese día se les veía contentos y es que el sol radiaba alegría no había ninguna nube ni señal de tormenta la gente salía a disfrutar del sol y de la tranquilidad con su familia o con su pareja. Naruto no era la excepción salió emocionado ese día por fin era el día en que se le iba a declarar a Sakura estaba más que seguro que lo iba a aceptar todo en esos meses iba perfecto Sasuke había regresado a la aldea y Sakura ya aceptaba salir con él y hoy el la había citado para por fin su sueño de ser su novio se cumpliera.

Se sentó en un columpio a esperarla veía a la gente feliz alegre jugando con sus hijos o acostados en el pasto pasaron varios minutos y la vio de lejos se veía hermosa su cabello rosa arreglado perfectamente y traía ropa diferente a la que habitualmente usaba.

-Sakura-chan – se levantó de un salto y levanto su mano para que lo viera- ohayo

-Naruto- se acercó la chica para saludarlo lo vio pero noto un brillo diferente en su mirada –ohayo perdón por llegar tarde es que mi padre necesitaba ayuda con unas cosa y tenía que ayudarlo. Bueno pero para que me necesitabas Naruto-kun- término de hablar o volteo a ver el chico tenía la cara muy roja.

-Sakura-chan necesito decirte algo que es muy importante para mí y que espero que me des la oportunidad de cumplir- bajo la cabeza cerro los puños y se dio valor ya lo había hecho varias veces pero aun así era tan difícil- Sakura-chan yo te quería decir que si podrías aceptar mis sentimientos yo te amo y quisiera por fin demostrarte que yo te puedo hacer la persona más feliz del mundo por favor solo acéptame- el la vio y ella por fin supo que era ese brillo en su mirada supo que lo había arruinado todo ella era una tonta bajo la cabeza las lágrimas amenazaron con salir ya no podía más tenía que decirle…

-Naruto yo...yo no puedo –las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos color jade temblaba eso no debía de pasar eso no podía pasar- yo a quien amo es a Sasuke perdóname Naruto perdóname si te hice pensar que te amaba perdón si te use para tratar de olvidar a Sasuke nunca debí de haberlo hecho-volteo a verlo su cabeza estaba gacha sabía que algo no andaba bien pero lo ignoro y siguió- yo no creí que te haría daño pero…-

-no creíste – el chico la interrumpió sus ojos ya no eran alegres si no dejaban ver mucha ira en ese momento algo se había roto dentro de el – ja pero que tonto soy claro pero si nunca me has podido aceptar que diablos me hiso pensar que algún día te enamorarías de mí que estúpido claro si Sasuke regresaba buscarías una oportunidad que idiota sabes que lárgate no te quiero ver nunca más- la chica no podía creerlo no podía asimilar lo que estaba pasando nunca lo había visto actuar así estaba asustada no parecía el alegre lindo y confiable Naruto.

-Naruto yo…-

-que no entendiste ¡que te largues! No te quiero ver vete lárgate que no te quiero hacer daño- la chica lo vio sorprendida y con mucho temor prefirió mejor irse tal vez solo necesitaba tiempo para calmarse se fue sin voltear atas.

Naruto la vio irse estaba enojado furioso lo había vuelto a rechazar pero ya más la arrancaría de su corazón soltó un puñetazo hacia los barrotes de los columpios haciendo que su mano se lastimara salió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas no podía pensar solo quería escapar y así salió adentrándose hacia el bosque.

….

….

….

….

….

….

Hinata golpeo con todas sus fuerzas el tronco-Tengo que ser más fuerte quiero ser como el – en sus pensamientos diviso a un Naruto sonriendo y con sus ojos llenos de luz y esperanza pero un sonido muy fuerte la saco de sus pensamientos corrió a esconderse atrás de un tronco y vio a su amado rubio y con su mano sangrando lo vio diferente sus ojos no eran los mismos.

-Na-Naruto-kun- tartamudeo lo dijo bajito para que no la escuchara pero una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Sal de allí no seas tonta sé que me estas observando siempre lo haces- el chico l decía con una voz de burla- o que ¿te doy miedo como a todos?- volteo hacia donde estaba la chica.

-Ha-hai- la chica tenía miedo nunca la había visto espiarlo ella no sabía que hacer- Na-Naruto-kun ¿de-desea que le cu-cure su mano?- el chico observo su mano.

-Esto, esto solo es un rasguño ja como si no nos hiciéramos más daño en una pela y por dios podrías hablar sin tartamudear eso en verdad me fastidia- la chica se sorprendió Naruto jamás la había tratado de esa forma el, él siempre era muy amable con ella-

-Na-Naruto-kun ¿se en-encuentra bien?- la chica se empezaba a preocupar él estaba muy distinto-

-bueno a ti que te importa si estoy o no estoy…-y allí le callo el como anillo al dedo como no se había dado cuenta de que la princesa Hyuga estaba enamorada de el sí que era estúpido pero esto lo podría usar a su favor para sacar a la Haruno de su corazón y darle muchos celos, si esto iba a ser su venganza.

.

.

.

.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado sé que es un poco pequeña pero aun así vale la pena seguirla se los juro no les dejare un mal de boca muajajaja les gustara lo se xD solo van a ser 3 capítulos o un numero acercado y sin más.

Cuídense mucho buenas vibras suerte en todo y felicidad adiós.

Me merezco un review? :3

Siii anden por favor :3 soy buena dejen reviews xD


End file.
